geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
FunnyGame
FunnyGame (also known as Caustic) is a South Korean player and level creator in Geometry Dash, who has been playing the game since Update 1.2. He mainly creates revolutionary effect levels that contain unique design, and continually push each update to its furthest potential. He has also participated in a number of mega-collaborations, the most notable being Yatagarasu. Sometime around Christmas, it appeared that the creator had quit, changing both of his icon colors to black and deleted all of his posts. Recently he has updated his icons and public messages, returning to the game, and he also streams occasionally and uploads levels every few months. He is often regarded by most people as one of the best creators in Geometry Dash, along with Serponge. Controversy In early 2017, FunnyGame released a level called "Variety" which was his first 2.1 level. Viprin did some research and eventually discovered that the level was built by somebody called GeoGame who had access to FunnyGame's account. Later, FunnyGame revealed that he had quit and he transferred ownership of his account to GeoGame. Levels * Demon Levels ** -Sirius-: His third 2.0 level, one of the most influential bossfights that started a trend. ** Crazy Bolt ** Lonely Travel: Tied for the 3rd longest rated level in GD, spanning 5 minutes and 59 seconds. The others are Dem Travel by Serponge and Dark Travel by JonathanGD. ** Genesis ** Requiem ** Death Step ** Atlas: FunnyGame's first level to use crystals, an easy demon. ** Titanium Buster- Funnygame's 2.1 Comeback level. ** Maximum Risk ** Death Moon: An XL demon published on his emergency account, Caustic. This is one of his most well-known levels. ** Puzzle Trials: A level for Serponge, gaming style and has mini games in it. ** Proxima ** Cutter Knife ** Thanatos ** Two Faced Agony - Funnygame's first epic. ** Mountain King - A speedy Medium Demon with 5x and 6x speed portals. * Non-demon Levels ** La Campanella ** Unity: A collaboration between him and TriAxis, his first 2.0 level. ** Revolution ** Cronos Fantasy ** FunnyGame Holiday: First ever effect level in Geometry Dash. ** Very hard CLG: A very hard remake of Can't Let Go, as the title suggests. ** Abyss: His second 2.0 level, also one of his least known. ** Dreamer ** Rainbow Dust ** Royal Sky ** Another World ** Checkmate ** Reincarnation ** Level 0 ** Hologram ** xStep v2 rebirth ** Vector ** Lonesome ** Alphabet M ** Knock M ** Don't Cry ** Simplism: A collab with Loserchik67. ** N0v4 ** Misterio ** Deadly Storm ** Persona ** GaMoRa ** Untitle ** FP * Auto Levels ** Auto Cycles ** Auto Clubstep ** Auto ToE ** Auto Electrodynamix ** Auto Back on Track ** Auto Jumper ** Auto Base After Base * Unrated Levels ** Death Step Auto ** Puzzle Challenge 1 (deleted) ** More JumpMachine ** Yatagarasu fireball (deleted) ** Stereo madness x3 (on second account) ** Flying test (on second account) ** The Void Heart ** Spyware: Tech-Themed demon difficulty. Trivia * His nickname used to be BunnyGame. All of his 2.0 levels have easter eggs relating to that. When dying at a certain part or collecting a certain user coin, "FunnyGame" would change to "BunnyGame". ** In Abyss, when dying at the part where there is a text displaying "Made by FunnyGame", "FunnyGame" would change into "BunnyGame". ** In Unity, when dying at the part where there is a text that displays "FunnyGame and TriAxis", the text changes into "BunnyGame and FriAxis". ** In -Sirius-, the text "BunnyGame" would appear when collecting the first coin. The same text appear a second time at the end of the level when waiting a bit after completing the level. ** In Lonely Travel, after completing the level and waiting some time, a "BUNNYGAME" text will appear, slowly moving to the left of the screen. ** In Puzzle Trials's bossfight, the text "Bunnygame" can be briefly seen on an error message, although it is very difficult to spot. ** In The Honorable Final, when dying at the part where the text "FunnyGame and Serponge" is shown, the text would change into "BunnyGame and Derponge". It will also happen at the end of the level if the third user coin is collected. ** In Deadly Impact, right before the drop, there are a few messages appearing on the screen, one of them being "bunnygame". * FunnyGame has an emergency account called Caustic, in which was uploaded the extremely famous 1.9 level Death Moon, as well as a straight-fly challenge, a speeded up version of Stereo Madness and a preview of "New Death Moon", a remake of the original Death Moon. * Some rumors said that FunnyGame is also the person that runs the account Mylon/Motu2, which is known for the level Horizon. However, FunnyGame is not the account's owner, as he confirmed it on his profile. ** However, it has been confirmed that FunnyGame built Horizon. (source?) * The Honorable Final, a collaboration between FunnyGame and Serponge, was supposed to be FunnyGame's last level for a while. However, this was not true as Deadly Impact, a collaboration between Xaro and FunnyGame, was uploaded some time after. * He used to be in GW (Geometry World), but he got kicked out because of GW's owner who, according to this video, supposedly got mad. * He confirmed that his real name is 박준언, which translates to Park Juneon. * He was one of, if not the first to create and add the "Low Detail mode" option in his levels. Videos . A documentary about FunnyGame. Please note that this documentary is outdated, as it is 3 years old as of may 2019.]] Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Game moderators Category:Players